Road that Leads to Darkness and Light: Chapter 1
by Digitalgirl
Summary: Well, this is the story up to Part 7!! At last I know how to use this chapter thing. For once I was stuck. YESH!!!! T-T
1. The Road That can Lead to Darkness and L...

**__**

It was a boring day in Oldaiba. Matt wore his school uniform and headed off to school He was started to like his uniform in a way. He really like the greenish colour but just hate wearing it all day. " I wonder how the new digidestened are doing?" Matt thought as he locked the door and ran to school. "Well, it seems that I have time today so I can head to digital world after school" Matt thought again and he made a smile.

Matt looked at his watch. It was 8:45. " Great! I'm going to be late." Matt mumbled as he ran faster. He was running on the streets until something hit him.

BANG!! Matt fell down with his backpack and a girl in front of him seems to have the same problem. " OW!! Oh man!! This is the second time. I need to make sure not to run on Main street ever again." The girl in font of Matt whined. She stood up, got her backpack and sticked a hand in front of Matt. " Sorry about that. I'm in a hurry right now. This always happens to me when it's my first day of school. Need a hand?" the girl asked as Matt grabbed her hand and stood up. Matt stared at the girl. She had straight, long, striped black and light brown hair. She wore a silverish skirt, blue top and a silver, short jacket to cover it. (The jacket is similar to Davis's jacket but silver instead of stripped blue and red everywhere. Hehe….) She wore blue, leather, platform shoes and has brown eyes. She bended down and picked up Matt's backpack and handed to him. "Here you go. It's really nice to meet you even if you didn't talk. See ya!" the girl ran and waved bye to Matt. Matt watched her ran until she was out of sight. Matt heard a chuckle and turned around. T.K. was behind him laughing. " I saw everything, Matt. You should say something to her you know. Haha! T.K. joked. " Shut up! Did you even realized that we're both late for school." Matt scowled back. " Shoot! Davis is going to steal Kari first. Bye Matt! " T.K. rushed and headed to school. Matt wore his backpack and did the same.

"What a boring day. Even Math used to be my favorite subject but it seems so boring right now" T.K. thought as the teacher turned around. "There's going to a assembly any minute right now. Please line up in front of the door." The teacher said as the students rushed to line up. " Yes! We're finished Math." Davis cheered inside as he lined up. Unfortunately, T.K. got to the line up first and he was next to Kari. " Sorry, you need to line up in the back of me." T.K. sneered as Davis mumbled something.

When they sat on the gym floor, two girls were in front of the gym standing. One of the girls were the one who bumped into Matt. But the other one was very much different than the other one. She had short, stripped blonde and white hair and she wore an orange tang-top, and a red flare pants. She also wore a light blue vest and has brown eyes. Lastly, she wore a white platform shoe. They were next to the principal. T.K. was very shocked that the girl who bumped into Matt is going to be a student here. When everyone was silent, the principal started to talk. " Hello, students! It seems that two students are going to be educated here. They're in Grade 7 and they just immigrated from North America to Japan." The girl, who bumped to Matt, took a step up. " It's really nice to meet cha. Catrina Silviolia is the name." Catrina said in a loud voice. " What a match." T.K. mumbled. " What's wrong?" Kari asked him. " Nothing much. Remember that story that I told you . You know, that girl who bumped into Matt. Well, that's her. Catrina." T.K. answered. " You're kidding me. She kinda looks like a good match for Matt." Kari joked. The next girl stepped out. " Hi! My name is Kamishia. You can call me Kami." The girl next to Catrina said.

After school, Matt rushed to the Elementary school to meet up with the others. Izzy was already there. Kari, Yolie, Davis, T.K., and Ken were already there too. " Hey, Matt. You're coming too?" Tai asked as he pulled out his digivice. " Yeah, got nothing to do." Matt said as he did the same. " Well, let's go to the Digital world. There's no reason to stand here and wait for nothing." Ken said as he set up the digiport. When Ken was finished, everyone prepared themselves to go to the Digital world. " Digiport--…" Davis yelled but was been cut off from a sound outside. " Sorry, Kami. I need to get something from the computer room." A girl voice said as she opened the door. The digidestened quickly hide their digivices before the girl opened the door. Catrina popped put and stared at the digidestened. " What are you guys doing here. I don't think that you guys are allowed here." Kami, behind Catrina, asked. "Well….you see…." Cody was cut off from Yolie. " We're here to fix the computers. That's our job that we do everyday at school. Haha!" 

" I see." Kami said but seems that she was staring at the digivices that the digidestened have in their pockets. " What a coincidence. I never knew that I can see you again. What's your name." Catrina asked Matt. " My name is Yamato Ishida. You can call me Matt." Matt replied. " Matt, you know here?" Izzy and Ken asked. " Yeah. But it was just a little bumping accident. I don't her very well." Matt replied again. " She definitely has some fashion up in her mind." Yolie whispered to Kari, Davis, Ken, and T.K. " Especially with the second one. " Oh my gosh! Could it be Ken-sama?!?!" Kami ran up to Ken. "Can I have your autograph?" Kami handed Ken a notebook full of signature. " Sure." Replied Ken. " Great. This is the 20th time that a girl asked me that question." Ken thought with frustration. " I see that you're in a band right Matt?" Catrina asked him while she got a notepad on top of a computer. " Yes, I am. " Matt replied. Catrina handed Matt 9 tickets. " You can have them. It's tickets to watch my band in FLA Place. Hope that you can come." Catrina replied with a smile. " Th…thanks!" Matt was pretty shocked that Catrina has a band. " Told you that they're in good fit." joked Kari. When Ken finished signing Kami's notebook, Kami quickly put the notebook back in her backpack. "I need to go, Catrina for soccer practice. See you later." She yelled as she raced out of the door. " It's really nice to meet you all. Bye!" Catrina waved and ran out of the door second. She shut the door and left. " Whew! That was close." Izzy said as he took out his digivice. " Now, let's go to the Digital world for sure!" Cody said with a sigh. " Okay then. Let's go!!" Yolie shouted. They got zapped and went to the digital world. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

**__**

Authors Note: Sorry that I didn't type a note for you guys. Some things you need to know:

1) There shouldn't be Tai on the Part 1. It was Izzy talking on the time. Sorry about that.

2) Yes, it's Tai's turn now! ^_~

3) Sorry for some mistakes if I spell them incorrectly.

  1. Now lets start the story, shall we. Hehe….. ^.^

***********************************************************************

" Pass it here!" Tai shouted as one of his team player passed him the ball. Tai was stuck in soccer practice. He wanted to go to the Digital world, so that he can see Augumon again, but he want to pratice for soccer too. So he didn't have a choice. Tai shot the ball and he made a goal. " Nice shot Tai! That's great!" one of his team players cried out. "Thanks…" Tai said. The coach blew the whistle and everyone ran up to him.

" Boys, this may sound crazy but we have a new player. It's a girl so don't laugh or make fun of her. She's really good and may be useful for most of the games. Meet Kami Tairu." The coach shouted as Kami came out. All the boys whispered. " I can't believe that our coach let a girl in the team!" a boy whispered. " Yeah. I bet that she sucks more than us." Another boy chuckled. " But, she is really hot though. Maybe she's not bad." Another boy added. "Oh just….Shut up!" all of the boys whispered to him. " I'll show them." Kami mumbled as she walked out of the field.

************************************************************************************

"Let's split up. Maybe it will be easier to find the digiegg" Davis suggested as he turned around to face the group. " Yeah, I guess." Yolie agreed." I wonder who is going to have the digiegg." Ken said. " Good point. Everyone has 2 digieggs except for T.K., Kari, and Ken. Maybe it's one of them." Izzy replied. Well, let's don't waist time and split up, if everyone agrees." Kari said. " Fine then, I agree as long as I'm with you, Kari!" T.K. agreed as he ran up to her. " Here, let's do it this way. Davis, Kari and T.K. will be group one. Cody, Yolie and Ken will be group two. Me and Izzy will be group three then, okay?" Matt suggested. " We'll agree!" all their digipartner squeaked out. They split up and started to find the digiegg. 

***********************************************************************************

" Pass it here, Tai!" Kami shouted to him. Tai passed it to Kami. " Oh man! Why did I passed it to the freak'in girl!" Tai thought as he looked at his teammates. They all glared at him but then looked at Kami. Kami raced to the net and shot. She shot a goal! " I can't believe that girl had a goal. Maybe she isn't a bad girl after all." Tai thought as his frown turned into a smile. All of the teammate's eyes were so wide. " Hehe, that will teach them a lesson not to boss around with me. But I really need to practice a lot if I need to shoot another one." Kami thought as she smiled and winked to Tai. " That was a really good shot you did. I guess you're not a ordinary kid." Tai joked but true. " I can give you another one for you if you want." Kami smirked. " Fine then, 3 times and this is a dare." Tai dared her. " Dare accepted!" Kami said as she shakes hands with Tai.

**************************************************************************************

" Izzy, can you carry me. My wings are so flat like pancakes now!" Tentemon whined as he started to walk. Suddenly, a beeping sound was off on their digivices. " We're getting close." Matt said as he continued walking.

***************************************************************************************

" So, they split up huh? Well then, I guess it is going to be easy for me to destroy them." Archemon smirked as she snapped her fingers. " Did you called me, master?" a dark light came out behind her and asked. " Yes. I want you to destroy the digidestened starting with these two." Archemon pointed to Izzy and Matt walking on the screen. " Yes, as you wish." The dark shadow vanished and Archemon turned back to the screen to spy on them. " Nothing can help you now, especially for your digimon. Hahaha!!!!" Archemon laughed evilly.

*****************************************************************************************

"I…can't…..believe…it…!" Tai said as Kami actually did his dare for her. "She's so good like me!" Tai thought. Kami ran up to Tai. "So, what do you think?" Kami asked as she twirled around. " That was awesome. I didn't know that you were so good! " Tai replied and smiled.

"So, what are you going to repay me back" Kami joked but true. Tai was silent. " Fine. If you don't have one, I got one for you. You need to walk with me home." Kami suggested. "W-What!" Tai shouted as he got shocked. " Or I'll yell it out if you don't like it." Kami smirked. " F-Fine! I'll walk you home. I just never walked with a girl that I don't know before. That's all." Tai frowned. " Yeah right! Well, I don't care if you are telling the truth but you are going to. Plus it doesn't matter if I'm one of your teammates. Practice is over. Let's go!" Kami dragged Tai out of the soccer field. Tai stared at her and thought about her. "She definitely reminds me of the past 4 years ago when I came to the Digital world."

*******************************************************************************

" What's that sound?" Gabumon asked as he froze to hear it clearer. " You… must… be… destroyed!" a shadow behind them appeared. The dark figure was creepy looking and it had black eyes, dark blue hair and wears a tight dress like. " Great, we're up to it!" Tentamon shouted.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It's Digretamon. She is a demon guard but not pretty strong. But one thing you must watch out is her " Nostralia light"! It can kill and injure a lot of digimon and of course, you!

***********************************************************************************

"Nostralia canyon!" Digretamon shouted. " Matt, watch out!" Izzy and tentamon pushed Matt away form the blast and was been hit by it. " Izzy! No!" Matt yelled as he stood back up and helped his friend. " Blue blaster!' Gabumon shouted as the blast hit Digretamon but it had no affect. " Great! Now I need to digivolve to Garurumon. Gabumon…. Digivolve into- what! I can't digivolve, Matt!" Gabumon frowned. " What's wrong with this digivice?" Matt thought. " Tinra strike!" Digretamon shouted as he whipped on both Matt and Gabumon. Matt felted very dreary but then a figure, wearing a black cloak, threw a kind of weapon on Digretamon. Digretamon's whip got cut into pieces. "Ow! Who are you! You're going to pay for breaking my whip!" Digretamon screamed. " Nicra trace!" a little, white, wolf digimon appeared and attacked Digremon. " It's a Sakomon!" Digremon sqeaked.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sakomon, a wolf-type digimon. It's one of the rarest and it can learn devastating attacks and Sakomon is pretty wild too.

** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"What are you doing here!" Digretamon shouted as she prepared herself for another attack. " I don't think so. Get ready to be crushed. Sakomon!" the cloak person yelled as Sakomon ran up to Digretamon. " Blue blast!" Sakomon shouted as it hit Digremon badly. She fell down to her knees. Matt felt a little better and stood up. " That voice. It's so familiar. " Matt whispered. He watched the cloak person. "You're just a rookie level digimon. You can't defeat a champion!" Digretamon yelled as she got up and charged at Sakomon. " Don't give up! You can do it. We beated three champions so we can defeat this one too!" the cloak person shouted. " That person has a lot of confidence." Matt whispered and smiled but he kneeled down because of his injury. " "Triva!" Sakomon shouted. Digretamon cried out with pain and vanished into thin air. The cloak person ran up to Matt and smiled. " Don't worry. Your friends will be okay. Hang on!" a girlish voice from the cloak person said. She quickly took out a bottle and ran to Tentamon plus Izzy. She poured the liquid out of the bottle on Izzy and Tentamon. A faint light glowed and then vanished. The liquid also vanished." Yours friends will feel better when they wake up. You're so lucky to have friends like them." The cloak person replied. Matt can see brown eyes when the 

person came closer. But Matt felt dizzy and fainted. "Matt!" was the only word he heard from the cloak person 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Author's note: Yo!! Howz everyone? Well, I finished Part 3. So, when will I stop, well…. I actually have a lot of ideas so ….. maybe over 10. Hehehe….. yes and that may happen. My story won't be short so fans for this story will be pleazed. Hope you'll enjoy Part 3. Mwahahaha!!!! ( P.S. I will start using bad language because I think it suits for some parts. Don't worry, I won't use it much and maybe I won't use any bad words in some of my stories that I'm going to write in this subject.)

**********************************************************************************************

Matt woke up slightly. He still felt some pain. His back was swollen by the attack and it still hurts. His head was burning from the pain from his back. He just felt a little bit better. "Are you okay?" a blurry figure asked. When Matt's eyes can see clearer, he found out that all the digidestened, except for Tai, Joe, Mimi and Sora, were in his room. " Yeah…. A little." Matt softly said as he tried to get up. " What happened? We saw you lying on the ground and Gabumon, Izzy plus Tentamon tried to wake you up." Cody asked. " Yeah. I thought that you were dead or something. You scared us to death." Davis added. " Please stop using the word 'death'. You're scaring us all." Kari asked. " The only death we were always seeing was innocent digimon being sacrificed." T.K. mumbled.

" Where's…. that person?" Matt slightly asked. "What are you talking about? We didn't see anyone except for Digretamon." Izzy said and looked confused. " A person… wearing a black cloak. That person kind a sounds like a girl." Matt added. " I think you need a reality check, Matt. There can't be other people here." Yolie replied. " Yeah, and we're the only people who can go in the digital world." Ken added. " Do you need to rest? We can leave you alone?" Kari asked as she opened the door. " Yeah, I guess." Matt replied as he stood up. " Okay then, see ya Matt." Davis said as he walked out of Matt's room. Everyone left Matt's apartment and Matt locked the door. Then the phone rang and Matt picked it up.

Matt: Hello?

Familiar voice: Hey Matt!

Matt: Catrina is that you?

Catrina: Yep!

Matt: How-did you got my phone number?

Catrina: I asked one of your band members, Brian. Is there something wrong with that?

Matt: No. You know my band members?

Catrina: Of course! I always go to your concerts! You really have a loud, cool voice. Haha! 

Matt: Whatever.

Catrina: Hehe…

Matt: What's so funny?

Catrina: No, nothing. Just your response.

Matt: You have a problem with that?

Catrina: No. You're coming to my concert tomorrow after school, right?

Matt: Yeah. I'll bring my friends over too.

Catrina: Okay. Are you busy"

Matt: No. I'm just bored.

Catrina: Can you meet me downstairs at the basketball court?

Matt: Why?

Catrina: See how tough are you.

Matt: Huh?

Catrina: Just meet me downstairs, okay?

Matt: I'm not sure if I can play because of my wound.

Catrina: Sorry, I can't hear you. What did you say?

Matt: Nothing.

Catrina: Okay, meet you there. Bye!

Matt: Bye.

Matt hung up the phone. He rushed out of his apartment and went downstairs to meet Catrina.

" Thanks for walking me back home. See you in the concert." Kami shouted back as she walked to her apartment. " Yeah, see ya!" Tai shouted back. "Great, now I'm stuck. She is not bad, for a girl but my teammates will kill me! Ah!" Tai thought as he mumbled some words to himself. Then Tai stopped and looked at the time. " Shoot! It's 8:00 and my mom's going to kill me. I need a ride home!" Tai thought as he started to run. When he reached to his pocket and check his wallet, he found out that he ran out of money. " Fuck! I have no money!"

Matt saw Catrina waiting him on the basketball court. She was carrying a basketball and she smiled at Matt when she saw him. " Hey! That was quick!" Catrina ran up to Matt. " Yeah. You live close to here?" Matt asked. "Yeah. The same apartment you are living in." Catrina replied. " Why didn't I think of that?" Matt mumbled to himself. " Here catch!" Catrina threw Matt the basketball. Matt caught it and stared at her. " You really have a lot of things you are thinking up in your mind. Why don't you let it out?" Catrina smirked. " How do you know?" Matt joked but true. " I can tell by eyes and the way how you caught the ball." Catrina replied as she grabs the ball from Matt, ran up to the basketball hoop, and shot the ball. The ball went through the hoop and bounced on the ground. " So are you playing?" Catrina asked as she threw the ball to Matt. Matt caught it and started to bounced the ball. " She definitely reminds me of T.K." Matt thought. They both started playing and Matt actually felt better in a way. He forgot about the wound he had and his pain wasn't there anymore. While he was playing with Catrina, he heard a beep. " Wait a second." Matt said as he threw back the ball to Catrina. Matt went to a corner and checked his digivice. It was beeping and it was pointing his direction to Catrina. " That's weird. I should watch out of her then. She might be hiding something from us." Matt thought as he stared at Catrina.

The next day, after school, Matt met the others at the FLA place for the concert. Tai, Ken, Davis, T.K., Kari, Yolie, Cody and Izzy were already there. Kami was also there too, next to Tai." Hey, what took you so long?" Davis asked Matt. " I need to reschedule the days for band practice." Matt replied as he walked up towards them. " Come on! The concert is almost starting!" Kami shouted as she raced inside the FLA place. " Hey, wait up!" Yolie shouted to her as she followed her.

" Heard you didn't have a drive back home. What happened?" T.K. chuckled to Tai. " I need to ditch the Taxi guy and he actually drove me home. When I lied to him that I said the place wrong plus telling him that I have no money, the taxi guy kicked me out. Man, I fooled that person! Ha!" Tai replied as he sat down on one of the seats. Everyone sat down and the lights went down. A lot of people were in the stadium watching at the stage. " This will be so interesting." Kari said. " Yeah, I wonder how does Catrina sing?" Ken asked. " Hope that she won't land on a flat note." Cody joked. Four girls came out and one of them was Catina. They picked up their instruments and they started to play. Catrina picked up her bass guitar and played first. Then, the girl holding the sticks, started to play the drum, thirdly the girl played on the midi electronic piano, and lastly the other girl played the bass. It was a upbeat song and Catrina started to sing:

In my dreams, I saw only you.

You were there when I really needed you.

You always give a great smile,

That cheers me up when I'm down.

Wherever I go, now you're so gone.

Is like you don't want me anymore.

Where did you go, I want to know.

As the days that I really needed you.

Tell me baby, what is wrong.

Don't keep it inside.

I really need to know or else

Things may go wrong in anyway.

Endless Heart! It's a tragedy inside.

Nothing to it is going to make me say bye.

I really want to tell you that I really still love you

But you were always so far away!

Heartbreaker! It's just a insanity.

Just tell me the truth,

I don't want to be mean.

Everyday and every night, just give me a sign

And then I will know the answer from you tonight.

" See sings really nice, actually." Ken thought as he smiled. " She's definitely the right type for you Matt. All the things her does are so common to your to your life. Haha!" T.K. chuckled. " Hey! Keep it down. I want to hear the rest of the song." Kari whispered to T.K.

"Can I have your autograph?" Yolie asked Catrina as she handed her a notepad full of other autograph. " Sure." Catrina replied. Then, Kami whispered to Catrina about something. After Catrina signed Yolie's notepad, Catrina whispered back to Kami. " Sorry. We need to go. I promised Kami something. See you tomorrow!" Catrina shouted back as she ran. " See ya Tai!" Kami shouted as she followed Catrina. When Kami started to run up to Catrina, a beeping sound went off from Tai's digivice. Tai checked where the signalwas pointing. It was pointing directly to Kami for some reason. " I need to watch out for Kami. She might be hiding something." Tai thought. " Since we have still more time, let's head to the digital word to continue searching for the digiegg." Davis suggested. " I'll agree. I need to check the digital world's data so that we can locate the digiegg easily." Izzy agreed. " Well then, what are we waiting for. Let's go." Cody said. They quickly head to their school.


	4. Road that Leads to Darkness and Light Pa...

Author's note: Hey! Now, time to do my little promise that I promised you all. Have some action! You got it. Wish is my command, hehehe… Well, hope you'll like this part and please sign my review later on ,k? ^_^( Sorry again if I spell something wrong.)

When they reached to the computer room, they quickly took out their digivices. " All right! You guys can go to the digital world but I'll be staying. If you need any help, e-mail me, okay?" Izzy said as he sat on one of the chairs. " Sure, Izzy. Don't worry, we'll try not to be too long in the digital world." T.K. replied. "Alright! Digi-port open!" Yolie shouted. Then a beam of light sucked everyone, except for Izzy. They all headed to the digital world. 

"We'll split up again but let's have different groups." Davis suggested. " No, let's stay in the same groups." Cody replied. " If everyone forgot, group 1 will be Davis T.K. and Kari, 2 is Yolie, Cody and Ken, and we will be the last. Everyone got that?" Matt asked as he started to walk on a path. " But how about if you faint again?" T.K. asked Matt. " I'll come to Matt's group just in case. But I don't think that will happen again." Ken replied as he ran up to Matt's group. " That's settled. We'll see you later!" Kari shouted as she went to another path. All of them went to their groups and started to walk on a path.

"I think that we're not on the right path guys. We walked for a long time and still no signal." Ken said. " We can't go back yet. The signal may come up pretty soon." Matt replied. " Matt's right. Let's keep walking." Tai suggested." I hope so, my feet are burning!" Agumon whined. " Yeah, same here!" Gabumon whined too. " Why are you guys tired? I'm not." Wormmon asked. " That's because I'm carrying you." Ken said. " Oh! I see!" Wormmon replied as he jumped off on Ken's arms.

" They don't give up, do they?" Archemon asked to herself. " Let me destroy them. They are walking on my land without my permission anyway." A faint blue figure appeared. " Very well but try to make it more fun for me to watch and painful." Archemon replied to the figure.

Ken, Wormmon, Agumon, Gabumon, Tai and Matt stopped at a lake." Is it me but I'm getting pretty cold." Wormmon shivered as he jumped back to Ken's arms. " Maybe we should head back." Agumon suggested. " No, let's continue. There is no point turning back." Tai replied as he started to walk again. Suddenly, the ground shaked and the water began to rise. When the water rose and formed in to a flowing ball, a figure was inside it. " What is that!?!" Ken asked. " I don't know but it looks like it's not good!" Matt replied. The flowing ball then disappeared but the figure inside didn't. The figure was blue color and it wore a light blue skirt. " It's Watramon." Gabumon shouted.

Watramon, a water-type digimon. It is a champion digimon and it has variety of water attacks. Don't make her mad or she will unleash her powerful attack, Sameria!

" Slash-X!" Watramon shouted and aimed it on Matt and Tai. " Move out of the way!" Ken pushed them and the attack missed them both. " Wormmon digivolve!" Ken shouted. " Wormmon digivolve into- I…can't digivolve!" Wormmon hesitated. " Of course you can! You always can." Ken yelled at Wormmon. " There might be something blocking my digivolving," Wormmon whined. " Slash-X!" Watramon shouted again and aimed at Gabumon and Agumon. They both tried to run away but they got hit and been knocked out." 

"Agumon" Tai shouted as he run up to his partner. Matt did the same. " If we could only armour digivolve." Ken thought. "Sameria!" Watramon cried out. " Watch out Ken!" Wormmon shouted as he pushed Ken aside. It hit Wormmon badly and he was knocked out badly. " Wormmon!" Ken yelled but when he tried to reach

to his partner digimon, Watramon shouted " Slash-X!" Watramon's whip tied Ken up and started to choke him. " Prepare to face the consequences." Watramon smirked." I can't breath. I need to think of something quick." Ken thought. Then a small, sharp weapon cut the whip into pieces and Ken fell in the lake. Watramon landed on the ground and cried with pain. "Who cut off my whip!" Watramon shouted out. A wolf digimon peered out and started to attack Watramon. " It's Sakomon." Matt cried out. Then a person wearing a black cloak also peered out. " That was the person I was talking about!" Matt replied to Tai. Then Tai's mind got snapped. " Ken! Where is he? Ken!!" Tai shouted. " Over… here…Tai…. I'm…. having….trouble…..here…" Ken shouted as he sank down. " Ken! Hold on" Matt cried out as he was going to jump in the lake. But the cloak person went there first and jumped in the lake. 

When she got out of the water, carrying Ken in the person's arms, Matt saw that the person was wearing a silver-ish vest. " Is that a clue?" Matt thought. But it seems that the person swam to the other side of the lake and got out of the lake with Ken. Then, the person blew a whistle and Sakomon ran up to her by swimming across the lake. The person, carrying Ken, ran off. " Hey! Where are you talking him! Get back here!" Tai shouted as he quickly dragged Agumon and tried to run after that person. Matt did the same.

" Ken! Ken!" Ken heard someone crying out his name. " Ken! Are you okay!" Ken saw a blurry figure. When his eyes got clearer to see, he saw whom the figure was. " Please Ken. Don't tell anyone who I am."the familiar person whispered to him. "You need to keep this a secret." Why C-" Ken was cut out from the figure. " Just do it! It's very hard for me to tell you but…. There's a prophecy." The familiar person added. " A prophecy?" Ken asked. "You'll know later on. But you must make sure that everyone is safe. We can't save you every time." The squeaky Sakomon cried out. " Please Ken. Do this once." The person wore his/her black cloak and ran off with the Sakomon chasing her." But… it will be hard for me." Ken whispered to himself as he closed his eyes. " Ken! Are you okay?" a voice yelled to him. Ken opened his eyes. He saw Tai, Agumon, Matt, and Gabumon running up towards him. He also saw Matt carrying Wormmon. " When they reached to Ken, Matt helped Ken to stand up. " Tell me Ken. What did you see from that person?" Matt asked Ken. Ken was silent. " Well…" Gabumon asked Ken one more time. " Nothing. Just brown eyes." Ken replied.

2 Authors note( very Short): Can't wait huh? There's more coming up! Next on Part 5! Mwahahaha!!!!!! ^.^


	5. Default Chapter Title

**__**

Author's note: Oh my gosh!!!! Urghh!! I have a headache! I actually founded out that someone copy my story!! That person used the same name characters, Matt and Tai are the closely main characters, for Catrina and Kami she put down closely the same ability, and closely everything I had did in my whole chapter stories!!!! I'm so the fuck hell mad!!! She is such a big copycat!! WHA!!!! I hate that person… whoever it is. Her name author's name)(I think is a her) is. K-A-M-I-S-H-I—(You can guess the last letter because she actually…. My friend.) I know she will read this but just to tell you that she likes all of my stories that I wrote and she … well…. She always copycats, okay? I really don't want to blame her but if you actually find her story in the Romance section (same :digimon), just to tell her that she closely copied me and you can tell by the dates that we had sended for the chapters, okay. Well, let's hang that part and read the story.

P.S. I do not own digimon and please sign my review!! ^_^

" Ken, are you sure?" Agumon asked him again. "Really. I just only saw brown eyes, that's all." Ken said in a calm voice. " Why are you asking Ken all of these things?" Tai asked Matt as Matt was thinking in deep thought. " No… just…" Matt said in a soft voice. " Just what?" Gabumon asked Matt. " No, I just want to have more clues so that we can find that person in the real world." Matt replied. " But, like Davis and the others, that person may wear different clothes in the real clothes." Tai replied. " Maybe. T.K. and Kari's clothes didn't change when they were in the digital world." Matt said as he started to walk. Ken walked up to Matt. " Sorry to change the subject but how did you ran away from Watramon?" Kan asked Matt. " We just ran. Her whip was useless and she always use that to do all of her attacks." Matt replied to Ken's answer. " Since Watramon is still alive, let's find a computer close around here. She might get us again" Tai remembered as he walked on the other way. " I'll agree." Agumon and Gabumon agreed and followed Tai. Ken and Matt did the same.

" So, is that everyone?" Izzy asked while the last group got back from the digital world. " Yep! That's it!" Davis replied. " Did anyone founded the digiegg?" Yolie asked. " If we did, we would e-mail each other." Kari smirked while her digimon yawned. " I solved the problem of finding the digiegg." Izzy exclaimed as he went on one of the computers. " You did!" a jumpy Patamon squeaked. " That's great. I don't need to flap my wings too long anymore." Poromon replied. " And I don't need to walk too long." Demiveemon said. " Now, now! Don't be hasty. I just found out that…" Izzy's voice got softer. " Yeah? We're waiting here!" Davis got so impatient. "The digiegg….. the signal is gone." Izzy finished. " What do you mean signal gone." Ken asked. " Well, I have a lot of unanswered questions and I did a lot of thinking. You see. The digiegg that all of you were finding was the same place where the digiegg was close, right?" Izzy asked. Everyone nodded. " Today, there was no signal for the two digieggs." Izzy said. " Two, I thought that there was only one!" T.K. was confused. " Those two were together. That's why." Izzy continued. " It seems that someone had already taken the digiegg before us." Izzy confirmed. " That's impossible!" Yolie cried out. " Oh, but it is! That means that there is only one thing. Want to take a guess? Anyone?" Izzy asked first before he want to say his conclusion. " We really don't want to think so I think that you should spill the beans." Tai said as he pointed out Ken's digimon, Wormmon. He was still injured but he was resting on Ken's arms. It really looks like that he was sleeping. " Fine. I'll give it out. There might be two other digidestened that we don't know yet. Nothing else can lift up the digiegg except for us. But since we didn't reach to those two digieggs, two other children, like us, must of lifted those two up. The only thing we need to know is 'who' are those two." Izzy confirmed. " I think I have a idea for one of the two digidestened but I definitely know one of them was the one who saved Ken, Me, Izzy and Tentamon." Matt exclaimed. " What do you mean, Matt?" Izzy asked.

"Do you remember about the time when Digretamon attacked us, well… when you fainted, a person and a digimon ,called Sakomon, saved my life. Plus she even poured a weird kind of liquid that cured you and Tentamon." Matt replied. " I even have a idea on the other one. But I'm not sure about it." Tai added. " Don't worry! We will find the new digidestened no matter what is the-----Hey! Where's Ken?" Davis asked as he looked confused. Ken was not in the computer room with the others.

" I need to warn them or else , whatever the prophecy is, it will be ruin for sure!" Ken thought as he ran out of the school. " K…Ken? Why are you running? We're not in the digital world, are we?" Wormmon just woke up and asked. " Ken stopped running. " Wormmon, you're okay! I'm so glad you are!" Ken hugged Wormmon tight. " That's great! Now I don't need to but glasses to see clear. I thought we were still in the digital world." Wormmon squealed out. Ken's mind was snapped. Ken continued to run. " Oh wait! Why are you running?" zip your mouth. I'll tell you later." Ken replied as he continued to ran. 

The next day after school, when Ken ran to Davis and the other's school , he quickly went to the computer room. Ken was pretty frustrated about what happened yesterday and last night. He was trying to find out the prophecy but it was no use. He couldn't find it without a clue. When Ken went to the computer room, Davis, Yolie, Kari, T.K., Cody, and Tai were already there. " Ken! There you are! Why did you leave yesterday while we were discussing important things in the digital world?" Cody asked him while he looked at him as Ken walked in slowly. " I had variety of things I need to do yesterday but I think I can catch up." Ken replied. "We'll let you go this time. But if the conversations are very important, like the one yesterday, you need to listen." Tai scowled Ken. " Yeah, I will…" Ken said as he set up the digital port. When Ken was finished, everyone took out their digivices. "All right! Digi-port open!" Davis shouted. Everyone got zapped to the digital world.

"Okay team. Stay focus. They might be around here somewhere." Tai replied as they were finding the two digidestened. " I hope that it won't be too long because yesterday, I was having a rough time walking!" Veemon whined.

" Urgghh! I always see them destroy closely whatever I have! Do I need to do this on my own!" Archemon hesitated. " I'm terribly sorry I had failed you, master. But I was trying my best." a faint blue light behind them appeared. " You shut up! It was all your fault that you let those pests alive, Watramon!" Archemon yelled at the digimon. Then Archemon's voice got softer and calm. " But I have a place I really want you to go." Archemon said. " Where is that place? I will be ready to take on anything!" Watramon replied in a confidence voice. " The only place I want you to go now is…" Archemon walked up to the digimon. She smiled at Watramon and went behind her. Then she stabbed her on the back so deep that it went through her. Archemon's smile turned into a frown. " The place I want you to go is hell!" Archemon yelled at her as she took her sharp attack out of Watramon. " Master!" was the only word that Archemon heard from her before she disappeared. " I'll send Mummymon since he is strong like me." Archemon said to herself.

" I'm so tired right now that I can't even move!" Aradilamon whined. " We need to keep on walking. They should be close by." Cody exclaimed. " Well, I will make sure that you won't even find them. Haha!" a voice spoked to them. " Come out!…. show yourself!" T.K. demanded. Then, a shadow in front of them appeared from nowhere. When the shadow got a bit clearer to see, it was a digimon they all knew. " It's Mummymon." Kari replied. " What do you want?" Tai demanded Mummymon to answer his question. " What else. To seek and destroy! Cloex!" Mummymon shouted as he aimed it on Tai. But a kind of weapon blocked the attack and the weapon was destroyed instead of Tai. " You said it wrong. It was suppose to be ' Seek and Save' you dimwit!" a person, on top of a tree branch yelled out. She was wearing a yellow cloak instead of black. " It's one of the new digidestened!" Davis exclaimed. The person jumped down and a digimon followed her. " Oh, that's a cute digimon!" Yolie replied. " Yolie, this is a bad time to examine the digimon." Cody pinched her. " It's Catmon." Hawkmon replied.

Catmon is one tricky digimon. It can trick digimon so easily and when it is in danger, it attacks with voraciousones and could kill digimon, even if it is a rookie type.

" I will kill the digidestened, especially for you!" Mummymon shouted as he aimed a attack on the person. But it was also cut off from the same weapon that stopped the first. "Now I remember. That was the same weapon that saved Ken!" Tai exclaimed. Then, the person, that saved Ken and Matt, came out and clapped. " Good memory, Tai." The person wearing the black cloak said. " Good aim!" the person, wearing the yellow cloak, squeaked out. " The person wearing the yellow cloak sounded so familiar." Tai recognized the voice but can't figure out who it was. Then a Sakomon came out and started to attack Mummymon. Catmon did the same. " Urrgh!!!" Mummymon shouted with some pain. " I need to report to Archemon about this!" Mummymon thought as he ran away. 

" When Mummymon was out of sight, Davis said to them, " Please tell us who you are or else!" 

" Sorry but you need to defeat us in order for us to revealed ourselves!" exclaimed the person wearing the black cloak. " Fine then, fight accepted!" Tai shouted. " Hurry, Wormmon! Digivolve!" Ken shouted.

" Wormmon… digivolve into….. Stingmon!

" Hurry, Stingmon! You know what to do!" Ken yelled out. Stingmon started to attack the digidestened's digimon. " Stop it Ken! What are you doing!?!?" Kari demanded Ken for a answer. " Hurry! Go now!" Ken yelled at the two mysterious digidestened. " We won't forget this, Ken!" the black-cloak person cried out. When they were out of sight, Stingmon dedigivolved. Davis walked up to Ken. He was so mad that Ken will go against them. Not helping them!! " I'm…. sorry that I need to do that." Ken replied in a soft voice. " Why you jerk!!" Davis started to punch and hurt Ken. " Stop it! He might have a reason that he doesn't want us to hurt them!" Cody shouted to Davis. " Oh yeah and what?!?! Huh!?!?!" Davis hesitated. Ken was silence while Davis kept on punching him. Yolie stopped the fight and Ken stood up. " I'm sorry but I can't tell you why." Ken weakly said as he founded a letter on the ground. He picked up and gave it to Tai. Tai was shocked when he read the letter. " What is it?" Kari asked. " It's…. a prophecy" Tai confirmed. The digidestened started to read the letter that Tai was holding.

Author's note: Sorry about that but I need to cut it off. You can find out after I finish the next part. Hehe! ( I hope I can finished it at least a week because I don't have fuckin time!! * Silent* Sorry for swearing. My fault!! ^_^;  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

# 

**_ _**

Author's note: Here's chapter 6 for you guys to check out! Well, after when you finish reading this, can you do me a favor? Tell me if you want action\ adventure on the next chapter and if you want me to put any digidestened that weren't mentioned in my stories (if you're confused, I mean the Matt and Tai's favorite digidestened stories) by signing my Review. I really want you guys to feel comfortable reading, k? Well…. Enjoy! ^_~

Tai started to read the prophecy out loud to the young digidestened:

Darkness will progress by the darkened sky.

When the red moon appears, light will start to fad.

Then it will be followed by Courage, Love, Kindness, Knowledge and Hope.

The digidesteneds, who owns Courage and Friendship, will help Loyalty and Justice to free their powers.

Then a miracle will happen but darkness might stay.

" Freaky enough." Kari said as she grabbed the piece of paper from Tai. " Too bad Matt's in band practice. He should hear this." T.K. replied. Ken started to walk away. " Ken, where are you going?" Yolie shouted to him. Ken didn't replied. " Come back here! I'm not done with you!" Davis exclaimed. Ken kept on walking without saying a word. " Ken, get back here! At least answer us!" Tai yelled at him. " Yeah! We're suppose to work as a team!" Cody added. Ken stopped walking and turned around. " If you're fighting against the 13th and the 14th digidestened, I'm not in…" Ken replied finally as he stare at the other digidestened. His icy blue eyes were filled with hatred and his hands gripped. " We're not going to kill them. We just need to stop them by fighting so that we can know who they are. That's all." Kari confirmed. " Maybe you should think of another plan instead of hurting your friends." Ken said in a cold, hush voice. He wiped the dry blood that was lingering on his lips. Davis did punch him very badly but Ken knew how he felt. Ken made a final cold look at the digidestened, turned around and left the group.Wormmon ran to catch up to Ken. Wormmon was definitely on Ken's side. " I wonder if Ken knows the two digidestened." T.K. asked. " Well, if so, I think that we can draw out the answer." Kari exclaimed.

" I'm coming!" Catrina shouted as she ran to the door. Someone rang the doorbell. When Catrina opened the door, she saw Matt in front of her. " Don't you have band practice?" Catrina asked him. " Just ended." Matt replied as he walked in. " That fast!" Catrina asked. " Yeah. We didn't have anymore songs to practice." Matt said. " I see. So, what do you came here for?" Catrina asked him. " I want to ask you something." Matt said. " Just spill it." Catrina replied. Matt took out his digivice and showed it to Catrina. " Does this look familiar?" Matt asked. " What? You mean this piece of junk?" Catrina pointed at the digivice. " Yes, and it's not a piece of junk." Matt replied as he scowled the girl. " Let me guess. It's a kind of a pocket game." Catrina said. " No, just tell me yes or no." Matt asked her again. " Sorry, but I really don't know what that is. If it's broken, I can't help you with that because I'm not good at mechanical stuff. Is that all?" Catrina asked. " Yeah." Matt replied. He was pretty frustrated that Catrina doesn't know about the digivice. But he was wondering why was the digivice pointing at Catrina. " Well, I'll see ya tomorrow?" Catrina asked. " Yeah, bye." Matt replied as he headed to the door and exited out of Catrina's apartment building. Catrina watched Matt leave and shut the door in front of her. " Man, that was a little bit weird." Catrina thought.

It was 4:30. It wasn't very long when Ken was staying in the digital world. When Ken finished his homework, he watched Wormmon. He was sound asleep and he was right next to Ken. The phone rang and Ken picked it up. " Hello?" Ken asked.

" Can I speak to Ken, please?" a voice asked him.

" T.K. is that you."

" Yep! Just wondering if you can make it to Yolie's apartment tomorrow after school. We're having a meeting."

" Sorry, I'm not interested." Ken replied as he shut the phone.

" I guess I wasn't creative enough." T.K. said to the others. " Give me a try!" Kari grabbed the phone from T.K. The young digidestened were thinking of a plan to drag Ken to Yolie's apartment tomorrow.

The phone rang and Ken picked it up. " Ken speaking."

" Ken, I'm really having a tough time doing this project and I'm out of ideas! I really need some ideas and maybe you can help me tomorrow after school at Yolie's house. I'm in pain and I really appreciate it if a boy genius help me, pretty please?" 

" Kari, if you really need help, maybe you should ask Izzy because I'm very busy tomorrow." Ken replied as he shut the phone. He could recognize Kari's sweet and gentle and hush voice. It was too obvious. Then the phone rang again. Ken got sick of it but still picked up the phone. "…Hello?" Ken asked in a weary voice.

" Ken, you better come to Yolie's house tomorrow after or else I'll—" Ken shut the phone. That is definitely Davis. It's too obvious. But even if the digidestened try to think of something to pull Ken over, it won't work.

" This genius is tough than I thought, Yesh!" Davis complained. " Why is he hiding secrets from us? Isn't it better to tell us?" Kari mumbled. " Maybe….he doesn't want to admit it.." Yolie replied. Everybody stared at her. " Maybe…. He doesn't want to, like you can't judge him. He has his own ways." Yolie added. " Fine then Yolie, if you're also on his side, that is so fine with me." Davis replied. " T—That's not I mean. I'm just saying that we shouldn't force him to say it if he doesn't want to. It's like you can't judge a book by its cover, so you can't judge him either, okay!?" Yolie yelled at Davis. She was pretty frustrated, just like Ken. " I'll…agree with Yolie." T.K. replied. " I'm too. Yolie's right." Kari added. " I'm right in the key too." Cody added also. " So what do you say, Davis?" Kari asked him 

"...Fine. I'm in." Davis agreed. " But you know, that is really not a important thing. The important thing is that when will the prophecy start?" T.K. asked as he looked out the window. " I'm not sure but I hope it's not too soon.." Kari replied with depress. 

"Did anyone see Ken today?" Yolie asked the group. "Nope but that's later. We need to head to the digital world." Gatomon replied. " Fine. Then we'll head to Yolie's house later." Upamon added. When they headed to the computer lab, they took out their digivices. " Hope that Ken will be there with us." Kari wished. " Don't worry. We'll soon find out." T.K. replied as he zapped to the Digital world first. Then everyone got zapped to the digital world. Next stop, the Digital world.

" I got a perfect plan to defeat those darn kids at last. But it'll take time." Archemon thought. " Want to send one of the troops." Mummymon asked her. " Pleasure but I want it to be more realistically painful." Archemon answered. " May the game roll." Archemon smirked.

" What is happening!?!?!?" Davis shouted as the ground shacked. It was a earthquake. Then a green-looking figure popped out of the ground. " Maybe that's the answer!?!?" Veemon shouted. Then the ground stopped to shake and the green- figure stared at the digidestened. " I should of known." Armidilamon replied.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Castramon, a plant like digimon. Pretty strong but is definitely weak against fire-type digimon. But I should suggest you to hide in your shells when she unleashes a deadly attack, X- spines.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" For your information, we don't have shells." Hawkmon replied. " We don't need one." Davis grabbed his digivice. "It's digivolving time!"

Veemon, armor digivolve into…… Flamedramon, the fire of Courage.

Hawkmon, armor digivolve into…… Halsemon, the wings of love.

Armidilamon, armor digivolve into…….. Digmon, the drill of power.

Patamon, armor digivolve into……Pegasusmon, flying Hope.

Gatomon, armor digivolive into….. Nefertimon, the angel of light.

" Give it your best shot guys!" Cody shouted as the digimon started to charge at Catramon. " X-spines!" Catramon cried out. A flower popped out of the digimon's hand and it's pollen started to spread around the area. All the digimon shivered and started to get weaker. " The pollen's too strong!…" Flamedramon shouted and he dedigivolve to Veemon. " Same here…" Halsemon did the same as Veemon. " I'm totally paralyzed…" Pegasusmon cried out as he dedigivolve into Patamon.

" I….can't…hold ….any… more longer!" Nefertimon squeaked out as she dedigivolve to Gatomon. " I can't breath…" Lastly, Digmon cried out as he too dedigivolve to Armidilamon. " This is so hopeless." Yolie whispered. " They fainted in just one blow." T.K. replied as he was shock of what happened. " Gatomon!" Kari yelled to her digimon. Her digimon was pretty much suffering. " Slam whip!" Catramon cried out. " Watch out, Kari. She's unleashing another attack!" Gatomon cried out and tried to get up. Unfortunately, Gatomon fell back down. The attack got so close to Kari. " Help! I…can't barely move!" Kari screamed. " Kari! NO!!!" T.K. yelled out as he started to run up to Kari.

Then a loud sound crackled and things started to go through Catramon's body. The sound sounded like that someone was shooting Catramon with a gun! The loud sound was shot 6 times and Catramon's body and Catramon's body went on fire. Then Catramon's body started to be disintegrating. When Catramon disappeared, they saw a familiar person right in front of the digidestened. He was holding a deadly gun in his right hand. He didn't bring his digimon for some reason but he was still wearing his cold, blue eyes. It really frightened the digidestened to see him. What had happened to him? Yolie then walked up to the person very slowly."You look like that you've change,….Ken."

Author's note: sorry to cut it so short. Remember my favor. If you forgot, read first note on the top. Please!! R&R!!! ^_^


	7. Default Chapter Title

**_ _**

Author's note: Yep! All of you guys waiting for. Part 7!!!! ^_^ Well, hope ya like it and please R&R***** Hehe……..

" Ken, you've changed." Yolie replied. Ken dropped the gun and just smiled a little. " Why do you say that? A gun won't change a person's life." was his reply. The gun slowly disappears and little bits of data started to shred. " What?" T.K. asked. " I just made that gun. It's not even real. Just simple data." Ken answered. " But.. that digimon?" Kari asked him. " Well, think about it. Data+Data equals the same. So only data will be harmed. Not us." Ken said. He started to walk away from the digidestened. " Hey, where are you going?" Davis demanded an answer. " Well, I don't want to stick around here doing nothing except for answering your questions." Ken responded. " You may still be a digidestened but you still have the same attitude you always have." Davis replied. " Whatever." Was the only answer that came out from his mouth. Then, a struck of lighting crashed down and a vortex appeared. " What's that?" Cody asked. Everyone looked up, especially for Ken. The vortex grew bigger and then the sky was full of darkness. The sky was pitch black. " The prophecy…. It's starting." Ken replied. " Oh yeah… K—Hey!" Davis shouted. Everyone looked everywhere. Ken was nowhere to be seen.

" Shit! I forgot something!" Tai shouted while he was running down on the hallway. He forgot to bring something that he left at school. While he was about to reach to his classroom, a girl opened the door to Tai's right. She exited the computer lab and was shocked to see him. " Oh, Tai… um… what a coincidence! Hehe…." Kami responded. " Kami, are you feeling well?" Tai asked her. " Um..n.No! Not at all. I just want to ask you something for a sec." Kami started to push Tai away from the computer lab. " H-Hey! What's the catch? Can't you tell me here?" Tai asked her. She was pretty much sweating. " Um.. no. It's just that I forgot to get something in the classroom. Plus I need help in Math. Can I ask you the question that I had troubled with." Kami said the words pretty fast. It like she's recording her voice on a tape but if you stop recording, rewind it, and played it in fast mode, she sounded like that. To conclude that, she sounded like a rat. Kami quickly closed her mouth and laughed nervously. " What did you say?" Tai asked her.

Kami blushed but then kept on pushing Tai away. Just get your Math book, okay?" Kami tried to say the words cool.

After Tai got his math book and Kami was talking to him while they were walking at the hallway, another girl appeared in front of them. " Hey, Catrina! Just in time!" Kami shouted as she raced up to her. " Here, is this what you need?" Catrina winked and gave a piece of paper to her. " Um… Yeah! Thanks!" Kami grabbed the paper and shoved in her backpack. " Why are you guys doing here?" Tai asked the two girls. More sweat drops came from Kami. " Oh, not really much. Well, it seems that Kami wanted to visit you in the classroom and I want to check out that if your computers have Internet. Kami is finding information for her project and it seems that your computer does have Internet. Our school doesn't." Catrina spoke coolly. She didn't stumbled her words or anything. " Well, you should've told me this afternoon. So that I don't need to leave earlier." Tai said. " Well, I won't bother you two. I'm going." Catrina answered. " What...two? Kami asked. This time she wasn't stumbling or rushing with her words. " You and Tai of course!" Catrina smirked. " WHAT!?! We're…. We're just allies. Not friends or anything!" Tai shouted. " YEAH! What are you saying!" Kami shouted too. Catrina laughed. " Man, you guys are really a good couple." Catrina replied. " Hey! I think you're getting this—Catrina waved and ran down the hallway. " Hey!!! Wait!!!!" Kami tried to run up to her. But she's too fast. "—wrong." Tai finished his sentence. " Oh, screw her!" Kami puffed as she stopped running. Tai starred at Kami for a sec. " Don't look me. I'm not the one who wants you to be with me." Kami confirmed.

" Hey bro. You're late." Kari replied as his brother slammed the door. " I.. need to take Kami back home." Tai replied as he lied down on his bed. " Oh I see. You have a crush on her?" Kari asked him. " Hey! Don't be the second bragger around here. We're just.." Tai was cut off from Kari. " couples?" Kari smirked. " No… friends." Tai finished his sentence. " Oh, maybe when you're with Kami…you guys.."

" Don't think about it, Kari. I just walk her home, okay? No- big- deal." Tai responded and was trying to keep it cool. He hates it when Kari plays " I bet some rumors" around him. But it didn't matter to him… not a lot. " Fine. I'll tell mom to cook something for you." Kari said as she stood up. " Nah. I'm not that hungry. I have a lot of homework to do." Tai replied sadly as he took out his math book. " Fine. I'm going to phone T.K." Kari replied as she went out of the room. When Kari closed the door, Tai started to do his work. But before he took out his pencil, he heard a beeping sound coming from Kari's D-terminal. Tai stood up and got the D-terminal. Gatomon opened her eyes and looked at it. Tai started to read the message. But it was from someone that Tai didn't know before, a unknown user. Tai read what it said:

Beware. The prophecy had started and the chosen child who is the owner of the crest to Light will be… useless… May she rest in peace… if she's lucky.

" WHAT THE… hell is this ??" Tai questioned himself. What does that message mean? What does it mean… rest in peace? " Wait.. RIP. Nah. It just couldn't be.. just couldn't be..' Tai said to himself again. Gatomon flanged the D- terminal and also hoping that the message isn't true. Tai opened his math book and started to do the first question. " Now let's see… x+ 23= 109-u square—AH! I can't do this, damn it!!" 

" Are you really sure about this?" Archnemon questioned a dark figure. " Yes. I will get my hands on the owner of the crest of light. I'll do whatever it takes." The figured said as it moved slowly up to Archnemon. " Fine then. Don't fail me. I'm actually doing this for your own good." Archnemon answered to the figure. " Yes, I know. I'll deal with her in her dreams…"

At midnight, Kari awoke with a lot of sweat. She was definitely scared. _That dream.. it was so real. It was like.. it actually did happened to me.._ Kari thought. She was thinking about the dream. A scary one.

_Flashback:_

Kari was standing in a room.. or someplace. It was pitch black and she was standing alone… until she heard a voice in every corner…

**You must be the owner of the crest of light. Are you?**

** **

_Kari: What? Who's.. there?_

_ _

**You shall be the victim then.**

** **

_What… what are you talking about? Who are you? Answer me!?!_

_ _

**You really want to know?**

** **

_You better come out.. or else!_

_ _

**Or else what?**

The figure appeared in front of Kari. It was a boy. A normal one. But he was holding a black digivice. Little bit different than Ken's but darker. It didn't have any gray color on it. He had red short hair and was wearing a black shirt and white pants. His hair had covered his right eye and he definitely looked pretty dangerous. On his right hand, he was holding a knife.

_What do you want from me?_

_ _

**Want it fast, maybe you should give me your digivice or else.**

** **

The boy raised the knife and pointed to Kari. Kari took some steps back away from the boy.

_Stand… Stand away from me!!_

_ _

The boy disappeared in front of Kari. Hoping to escape, Kari ran in any direction to get away from him if he appears again. But it was useless. Kari felt a strong grip, holding her arm, and pulled her closer. Kari tried to turn around but she can't. Kari couldn't move and when she stopped moving, thinking that it will be useless, she saw a hand perching closer to her digivice. He touched it and a dark, thick smoke started to surround it. 

**__**_What are you doing!?! Let me go!!!_

_ _

When his hand let go of the digivice and Kari, he disappeared again. Kari looked at her digivice. Her digivice was solid gray, like stone. 

**Go ahead. Warn the other. But it won't be long when I get through with them too and having revenge with the 14th digidestened. **

** **

The figured then again appeared once more in front of Kari. He then raised the knife he was holding and tried to struck it through Kari. But too late. Kari screamed and quickly woke up with cold sweat. She escaped the dream.

_end flashback:_

_ _

"Kari, what happened?" Tai sat next to his sister, worried. Kari took a deep breath and looked at his brother. " A boy, wanting revenge…. Of the 14th digidestened…. He got a hold… of my digivice."

" What? Kari, just remember that it's a dream. It's not true. Take out your digivice a see." Tai convinced, hoping to cheer up Kari.

Kari did what her brother said but when she did, she was in deep shock. Her dream was…. True. Her digivice was solid gray.

Yep! Need reviews for this. Need to know if you're comfortable. Please tell me if you guys want more action or add a character to it. I'll try my best of what's right for you guys. ^_^ 

_ _

** **

** **

** **

** **

_ _


End file.
